Games
by Stephable
Summary: Set at Black Star's party. SoulXMaka. What happens when Soul has a dream that he doesn't really want to tell everyone about in a game of truth or dare? It gets a bit lemon-ish...
1. Chapter 1

**Games**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, in case you thought I did.

Soul knew that he had to go to a party and that Maka would be on his case if he didn't get ready so three hours before the event he prepared himself. They left when the time came and arrived at the party right on time. It was Black Star's birthday.

"We're going to play spin the bottle, woo hoo!" Black Star announced and he collected all of his guests and sat them down in a circle. "There's a twist to this game! You have to go into a separate room and stay together for 10 minutes!" He looked very pleased with himself.

"Soul! Spin the bottle!" He grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly. It went around and around until it slowed and then stopped with the end pointing towards Maka. She stood up and walked towards the bedroom only briefly catching Soul's eye before walking away. He followed almost immediately and there was a cheer from the other party goers.

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind himself. Maka was sitting on the bed in a small blue dress. It must've been a new one because Soul had never seen it before.

She didn't say anything. All she did was wave her finger in the air. A universal signal for come here. When he was within her reach she pulled him onto her. It was unexpected but he didn't resist, Soul had been waiting for the day when he would finally get to kiss her, to touch her.

Maka's kisses began at his ear and moved across his cheek before finding his lips and Soul's hands quickly found her butt to hold onto. This was more than a kiss. He could feel it. This was going much further. His brain become fuzzy. There was hurried removal of clothes and lots of skin to skin contact. There was pleasure and warmth and then sleep. The party outside the room seemed to fade away and then everything faded away.

Soul opened his eyes in his bedroom. He was dressed in his pjs and covered in sweat. He looked over at the clock. 5. The door swung open.

"You need to get ready for Black Star's party!" Maka yelled and ran away. None of it was real. He'd fallen asleep. Now for the real thing.

When they got to the party Black Star had started a game of truth or dare (close but not quite the same...). Soul chose truth.

"What was the last dream you had about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blood pooled in Soul's cheeks. Black Star's eyes widened.

"Soul! Tell me!" He jumped up and leaned in close to Soul's face. Everyone was looking at him now. He fidgeted.

"SOUL'S BEEN HAVING DIRTY DREAMS!" Black Star screamed at the top of his lungs. All the guests who hadn't been staring at him turned to see what was going on. This included Maka.

Liz raised an eyebrow as she watched Soul's gaze travel up and down his meister's body. Maka did look lovely tonight but there was a yearning in that stare. The corners of Liz's mouth turned up in a grin.

Black Star continued to hassle Soul, poking and pushing, yelling in his ears, but other party-goers were getting bored of the scene and returned to eating and dancing. Soul was relieved when they walked away but no manner of resistance could make 'Star give in.

"Well?" Black Star prompted. Soul wiggled his finger in the air, gesturing for Black Star to move closer to him.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered.

"Nah, uh! Not at my party! Here we tell our secrets to everyone. Hiyahahaha!"

"Seriously, 'Star, give me a break."

"Who was it, man? Someone here probably. Liz? _Maka?_ Haha." He said her name like it was impossible so Soul kept a straight face, denying everything. Black Star rolled his eyes, seeming to have lost interest and walked away.

Moments later a hand slid across Soul's lower back. He turned to see Liz was directly in front of him. He jumped and she laughed.

"Have you been naughty Soul?" He stared at her, slowly turning red.

"You're awfully jumpy for an innocent victim." She looked around to see if anyone was watching them, decided they were safe and leaned in close to his ear.

"I saw you looking at Maka." She grinned, looked up into his eyes, giggled and walked away.

Soul was stunned. He stared at the place on the floor where Liz had stood. How could she have known. It was _one_ dream. Surely anyone in the room would've had one dream like that at some point. He liked it, yeah, but who wouldn't?

"Soul?" He took a step back at the sound of his name, fearing another attack.

"Yeah?" Finally braving a glance he saw it was Maka. Exhale.

"What was Black Star talking about?"

"When?" He feigned innocence hoping it would put her off asking.

"When we were playing truth or dare." Plan failed.

"Oh, that, he was just asking about the last dream I had."

"So why were you blushing." She smiled slightly. Since when was Maka so cruel?

"Because," He paused. "it was about loosing a computer game. To '_Star_."

"Hmm." She raised her brow and walked away.

"He didn't know what to say did he?" Liz probed.

"He paused for _ages_!"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"No, what is it?"

"Soul's having naughty dreams." Liz smirked, Maka blushed.

"H-how could you know that?"

"No one is that embarrassed about loosing a game in a dream."

"But Soul hates to loose."

"Maka, I'll be honest with you here. Soul is a horny guy. And he _likes_ you."

"W-what?"

"Think about it."

"But-"

"Maka, I think you should go talk to him."

"No! That;s gross."

"Boys got needs. He wants _you_." Liz shrugged. Maka almost fell over.

"Woah! Are you ok?" Maka sat down on a nearby chair. "Maybe I was a little too honest with you."

"Maka? Are you ok?"Soul pulled a chair up next to her.

"Fine." Her voice was strained.

"Well, well, well," Liz started, "look what we have here. Soooooul, I think you should tell Maka the truth. Lying is bad after all." She ran her hand down his leg eliciting a death stare. Maka looked at him expectantly.

"I, well, I" He stuttered until Liz dug her nails in where her hand sat on his leg. "I had a dream about, well, you." He looked away from them both.

Maka smiled. "Let's go home."

Liz watched silently as the two of the walked out the door.

"Sit." Maka commanded the second they were in the door of their apartment. Soul obeyed.

"What exactly was the nature of this dream?"

He wriggled in his seat. Avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Answer me."

"It was, um, at 'Star's party."

"And..."

"And we got dared to go to his room and... make out." He felt _so_ uncool.

"Hmmm." Her stare didn't let up and eventually he broke.

"But we, we had sex."

In the morning as Maka repacked the bookshelves while Soul lay on the couch resting his head (Maka diagnosed him with a concussion). She moved away from the bookshelves for a second, sitting next to Soul. His eyes were closed. She leaned into his face and pecked him on the lips. His eyes shot open.

"Be more polite about liking me next time." She whispered, moving back to the shelves.

Soul's mouth hung open, staring at his meister. Maybe the beating was worth it after all.


End file.
